shadowhuntersfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Shadowhunters (serie TV)
Shadowhunters o Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments è la serie TV basata su Shadowhunters di Cassandra Clare, il cui primo episodio è andato in onda il 12 gennaio 2016 su Freeform.ABC Family Targets “Becomers”, Doubles Original Programming, Sets Development Trama Basato sui sei libri di Shadowhunters, il telefilm segue la storia di Clary Fray, che il giorno del suo sedicesimo compleanno scopre di non essere chi crede di essere, ma che fa parte di una grande stirpe di Shadowhunters — esseri metà angeli metà umani e cacciatori di demoni. Quando sua madre Jocelyn viene rapita, Clary si ritrova nel mondo della caccia ai demoni con il misterio so Shadowhunter Jace e il suo migliore amico, Simon. Tra Fate, Stregoni, Vampiri e Lupi Mannari, Clary inizia un viaggio alla scoperta di se stessa, scoprendo di più sul suo passato e su cosa il futuro potrebbe riservarle.'Mortal Instruments' Drama 'Shadowhunters' Goes Straight to Series at ABC FamilyJohn R Kennedy su Twitter‘The Mortal Instruments’ Series: ABC Family Orders ‘Shadowhunters’ Episodi Cast e personaggi Personaggi principali * Clary Fray, interpretata da Katherine McNamara ** Clary da bambina è interpretata da Sofia Wells * Jace Wayland, interpretato da Dominic Sherwood * Simon Lewis, interpretato da Alberto Rosende * Isabelle Lightwood, interpretata da Emeraude Toubia * Alec Lightwood, interpretato da Matthew Daddario * Magnus Bane, interpretato da Harry Shum Jr. * Luke Garroway, interpretato da Isaiah Mustafa Personaggi secondari * Valentine Morgenstern, interpretato da Alan Van Sprang * Jocelyn Fray, interpretata da Maxim Roy * Hodge Starkweather, interpretato da Jon Cor * Raphael Santiago, interpretato da David Castro * Meliorn, interpretato da Jade Hassouné * Maia Roberts, interpretato da Alisha * Sebastián Varlac, interpretato da Will Tudor Produzione durante un incontro con la ABC Family]] Il progetto è stato annunciato dalla Costantin Film al MIPCOM del 12 ottobre 2014.MIPCOM: 'The Mortal Instruments' to Return as TV Series Il piano era quello di rilanciare Shadowhunters come serie TV, con episodi di circa un'ora, iniziando da capo.‘Mortal Instruments’ TV Series A Go With Ed Decter As Showrunner‘Mortal Instruments’ Series ‘Shadowhunters’ Lands At ABC Family Il produttore Don Carmody ha dichiarato di sperare di produrre una stagione (one per book) ogni anno e di girare gli episodi a Toronto,Producer Don Carmody wants to see ‘The Mortal Instruments’ on TV e la Constantin Film ha rivelato che spera di spendere 2.5-5 million (dollari o euro) per episodio.‘The Mortal Instruments’ TV series updateTMI TV Series Update Bob Shaye e Michael Lynne sono stati scelti come produttori esecutivi, mentre Ed Decter è stato assunto come showrunner, produttore esecutivo, e scrittore principale della prima stagione. Cassandra Clare ha annunciato su Twitter che il titolo della serie sarebbe stato "Shadowhunters".Cassandra Clare su Twitter Oltre alla conferma e all'estensione del titolo, è stato anche rivelato che la produzione sarebbe iniziata a maggio a Vancouver.Lindsay B su Twitter Una lista di Craigslist LA riportava delle informazioni sull'episodio pilota della serie, confermando le precedenti informazioni e rivelando notizie sui casting ed una parte della descrizione della serie. Cassandra Clare si è incontrata con lo staff della ABC Family.Tweet di Cassandra Clare: https://twitter.com/cassieclare/status/581286359781896192, https://twitter.com/cassieclare/status/581286459153350657, https://twitter.com/cassieclare/status/581286591127158784 Alcuni giorni dopo, il 30 marzo 2015, è stato annunciato ufficialmente che la prima stagione avrebbe avuto 13 episodi. Poco dopo è stato annunciato che la produzione sarebbe iniziata il 19 maggio 2015 a Toronto, e che sarebbe durata fino a ottobre. È stato poi annunciata l'assunzione di McG come produttore esecutivo.McG To Direct ABC Family’s ‘Mortal Instruments’ Series ‘Shadowhunters’ La ABC Family ha poi annunciato che Shadowhunters farà parte della programmazione di inizio 2016, insieme ad un altro progetto di adattamento di un libro, Recovery Road. Casting Le assegnazioni delle parti sono sempre stata una priorità fin dall'inizio dello sviluppo, oltre che una preoccupazione tra i fan. Il primo vero aggiornamento in questione è stato rilasciato in una lista di Craigslist LA il 4 marzo 2015. Alyson Silverberg e Jonathan Clay Harris sono i direttori dei casting, e Susan Esrock e Justin Kiang sono i soci di casting. Il primo annuncio includeva le descrizioni dei personaggi di Clary, Jace, e Simon: tutti rivelavano di essere più grandi delle loro controparti nei libri.Pilot Season Breakdowns Alcuni rumor suggeriscono che Isabelle, Alec, Jocelyn, Valentine, Luke, e Dorothea, erano tra gli altri personaggi a cui venivano assegnate le parti nello stesso periodo.Shadowhunters - Leaked Audition Videos *Updated*McG su Twitter, esempi: https://twitter.com/McGsWonderland/status/587780362001977345 https://twitter.com/McGsWonderland/status/588051614075760640 https://twitter.com/McGsWonderland/status/588112744957763585 https://twitter.com/McGsWonderland/status/588347365523755008 https://twitter.com/McGsWonderland/status/588364749903015938 https://twitter.com/McGsWonderland/status/588388824151031808 https://twitter.com/McGsWonderland/status/588418207276400640 https://twitter.com/McGsWonderland/status/588465103973941248 https://twitter.com/McGsWonderland/status/588473296766664704 https://twitter.com/McGsWonderland/status/588486155785478144 https://twitter.com/McGsWonderland/status/588584143392350208 https://twitter.com/McGsWonderland/status/588592745373044738 https://twitter.com/McGsWonderland/status/588594866893950978 https://twitter.com/McGsWonderland/status/588751868433543169 https://twitter.com/McGsWonderland/status/588756104517062656 https://twitter.com/McGsWonderland/status/588785295727833088 https://twitter.com/McGsWonderland/status/588863329776508928Role Selection Via Twitter, McG ha pubblicato degli aggiornamenti sui casting e alcune note di produzione. Il 20 aprile 2015 è stato annunciato che Dominic Sherwood ha ottenuto la parte di Jace.ABC Family Casts Dominic Sherwood in ‘Shadowhunters’ SeriesABC Family's 'Mortal Instruments' Drama to Star 'Vampire Academy' Alum A maggio i casting sono continuati, e Alberto Rosende, Emeraude Toubia, Katherine McNamara, Matthew Daddario, Isaiah Mustafa, Alan Van Sprang, Harry Shum Jr. e Maxim Roy sono stati confermati per le parti di Simon, Isabelle, Clary, Alec, Luke, Valentine, Magnus e Jocelyn rispettivamente.ABC Family’s ‘Shadowhunters’ Adds Alberto Rosende and Emeraude ToubiaKatherine McNamara Joins ABC Family’s ‘Shadowhunters’ as Clary Fray (Exclusive)ABC Family’s ‘Shadowhunters’ Adds Matthew Daddario and Isaiah MustafaABC Family’s ‘Shadowhunters’ Casts Alan Van Sprang as Main Villain‘Glee’ Alum Joins ‘ABC Family’s ‘Shadowhunters’Shadowhunters Adds Canadian Actress Maxim Roy as Clary's Mom Jocelyn Fonti Link esterni * Shadowhunters su IMDb * Shadowhunters su Wikipedia * Shadowhunters su Facebook * Shadowhunters su Twitter * Shadowhunters su Instagram * Shadowhunters su Tumblr * Shadowhunters su Pinterest en:Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments ru:Сумеречные Охотники: Орудия Смерти Categoria:Serie TV Categoria:Shadowhunters Categoria:The Shadowhunter Chronicles